hoodieallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Can't Hold Me Down
"Can't Hold Me Down" is a song by hip hop artist Hoodie Allen from his third mixtape Leap Year. It features Tayyib Ali. Lyrics Intro You know, in the run in the Anchorman, it was like "I'm serving it up, hot bacon and eggs." Thank you, thank you for rocking out tonight You could be anywhere in the world But you're right here I got my special guest, Tayyib Ali man, We bringing this all the way from the key-stone state. Chilling in the empire state 'Til we run the entire state. 1 - Hoodie Allen Sitting in my '97 Honda, Yolanda Be cool, she just want to go to Benihana. These fools parking in my mother fucking spot Got a little bit of nerve and a lot a bit of pot I can smell it while she hanging out the passenger side Of her best friend's ride and she's trying just to holla at me Knows how to fight, punched her in the left eye Chicks be getting feisty 'cause they fighting for the best guy. Yeah I'm bumping Biggie but I've never been to Bedstock. Counting out my money in a shoebox at my bedside. That's old-school, no city bank Got another girl, all she listens to is Chiddy Bang. Everyone around me keep complaining that the city change, Listening to Sirius radio with the silly face. All these bitches hatin' yeah I oughta name them Will n' Grace Gotta fat chance, I can fill the space. Chorus I said please miss, I don't believe it You touched me once I could feel it, Ain't no way that I'd ever leave it We could float way up to the ceiling They can't hold me down, they can't hold me, They can't hold me down, they can't hold me. They can't hold me down, they can't hold me, They can't hold me down, can't hold me down. 2 - Tayyib Ali Young boss man, they ain't heard of me though Off top the convertible flow, and everywhere that I go I seem to need you, so you know I'm gonna to do anything I need to. Hold up. They say I changed, picture that with a Polaroid. We in the fast lane, you hear the motor roarin' I had to pop-shove-it, 'cause you went overboard. I left Charlotte still boring like like I'm Okafor. And they know they can't hold me down, Hoodie we on top this go around' It's hard to holla' at you, 'cause I'm outta' town. In the sky, but they manufacture me from the ground. Nineteen with the dream of having it all, I need big money, so I'm stacking it all, You be my main girl, and I can be a dog You be here when I'm up, just be down when I fall. Chorus I said please miss, I don't believe it You touched me once I could feel it, Ain't no way that I'd ever leave it We could float way up to the ceiling They can't hold me down, they can't hold me, They can't hold me down, they can't hold me. They can't hold me down, they can't hold me, They can't hold me down, can't hold me down. 3 - Hoodie Allen Nowadays my phone don't ring Texts don't blow up Heads so big that my neck won't show up. But, I'm up and at 'em, keep on moving know the deal Got a super bad broad but she doing Jonah Hill And my suit is half off and my ties all knotted. These hippies really love me because my buzz organic They pick me at the market stick their pitchforks on it Then they stick me in the garbage like the shit's gone rotten Man I'm sick to my stomach so I guess I'm Johnny Appleseed Warren Sapp on me the way I go and tackle bees, Who would go and tackle Beta, I'm fishing for these compliments, You Mickey D's with condiments I'm Licky Lee with confidence That's got me on these continents, I'm on to the next place Got a little love, I don't even need a sex tape Gotta' live it up, I don't even need an X-Ray They see through all bull homie, exnay Outro I said please miss, I don't believe it You touched me once I could feel it, Ain't no way that I'd ever leave it We could float way up to the ceiling They can't hold me down, they can't hold me, They can't hold me down, they can't hold me. They can't hold me down, they can't hold me, They can't hold me down, can't hold me down. I said please miss, I don't believe it You touched me once I could feel it, Ain't no way that I'd ever leave it We could float way up to the ceiling They can't hold me down, they can't hold me, They can't hold me down, they can't hold me. They can't hold me down, they can't hold me, They can't hold me down, can't hold me down. Category:Songs Category:Leap Year songs